


When Paths Are Crossed

by Caitlyn03



Category: Space Pirate Captain Harlock (2013)
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03
Summary: Aria Genesis was born with special abilities and has been traveling the galaxies for centuries until she is captured by the notorious space pirate Harlock and gets thrown into a life she never wanted, What will she do when Harlock begins to show his attraction towards her?
Relationships: Harlock (Captain Harlock)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Aria sat at her small chair with a glass of wine in hand as she slowly sipped on the wine while she stared out the window of her small ship looking at the endless array of stars and the beautiful colors of space. Aria finished her glass of wine and walked to her small kitchen washing the glass then put it away and made her way back to her chair. 

Aria sat at her chair while looking through her monitors to make sure no one was near her or had gotten her signal too which she sighed when she was in the clear as she continued looking out the window. Aria got up and walked towards her room to take a shower and get some rest for the next few hours. 

Aria woke with a jolt when she heard something slam into her small ship as she fell off the bed as her ship shook violently then got up and got dressed quickly then ran out of her room in time to see people coming onto her ship. Aria used her ability to keep herself hidden for a little while until it got too much for her mind to handle. 

Once the people spotted Aria she ran away from them and into a small room closing the door behind her and looked at the door while the people on the other side banged on the door to try and open it but stopped abruptly. Aria raised an eyebrow but stayed put as she looked at the door waiting to see if she heard any movements on the other side. 

Aria got up and walked towards the door and grabbed the door handle but quickly let it go when she heard something on the other side of the door and slowly went back to her hiding spot as she looked at the door. Aria then saw a flash of light as they began cutting a hole into the door too which Aria began to panic. 

Aria stayed put as she watched the door get broken down then two people walked up to Aria and grabbed her then pushed her forward “Move it” a female voice spoke from one of the hard suits too which Aria walked forward. Aria was led onboard the other ship and was taken to some jail cells and put into one of the cells then left her alone. 

Aria sat on the far corner of the cell where it was dark as she threw her hood on over her head and laid her head back knowing she wasn’t going to get out of their anytime soon and instead just waited for the captain of the ship. Aria soon heard footsteps walking towards her too which she curled up into a ball and looked at the cell door.

Aria watched as a man wearing a cape came into view and looked into the cell “What’s your name” the man asked “Aria” Aria answered as she looked towards the man who nodded his head then left the cell leaving her all alone. Aria sighed as she stared at her hands _‘I need to feed’_ Aria thought while leaning her head against the wall. 

Aria woke up to hear noises coming towards her too which she looked towards the cell doors in time to see the man with the cape and a Niflung walk into her view as she stared at the both of them in curiosity. “So this is Aria,” the Niflung said “Yes,” the man with the cape said as Aria looked between the two of them in confusion. 

The Niflung then looked at Aria who looked back at the Niflung as their eyes met and Aria blinked in confusion but did not dare to back down from the Niflung who smiled “Incredible she seems to be the one who has the abilities” the Niflung said while Aria just stared. “That’s what I thought,” the man with the cape said then turned around and walked away. 

Aria sat in her cell completely confused and alone until she heard some footsteps then the man with the cape returned in which Aria had already assumed might be the captain “I will let you go on one condition” the man said, “What is it?” Aria asked tilting her head. “You will be apart of this crew,” the man said making Aria’s eyes go wide. 

Aria then looked down weighing her options _‘If I say yes I’ll be under their orders but if I say no then I’ll be stuck in this cell for who knows how long’_ Aria thought then finally decided and looked up at the man. “I’ll be apart of your crew on one condition,” Aria said too which the man nodded towards Aria while looking at her waiting for her reply. 

“If I am to be apart of your crew then I want to be treated equally,” Aria said while the man stared at her while thinking “Very well if that is what you desire,” the man said while Aria listened and nodded. “But there is one rule I have set out for you that you must follow as well,” the man said making Aria rais her eyebrow in curiosity. 

“You are to be at my side at all times do I make myself clear,” the man said in which Aria bit her lip “That is a bit too much captain,” Aria said “Do you wish to stay in the cell” the captain spoke “No but I do want to be treated equally,” Aria said looking at the captain. “And you will but you must stay at my side at all times” the captain spoke as Aria sighed. 

Aria rubbed her face and looked at the captain “You are not understanding what I am trying to imply” Aria said as the captain balled his fist “Aria you are to stay by my side so I can protect you the same way you will protect me” the captain said making Aria scoff. “Please I am very capable of handling things on my own” Aria said looking up at the captain. 

The captain chuckled darkly then spoke “Is that so because if you are capable of handling things on your own you would not have been caught” the captain said clearly annoyed and frustrated with Aria who rolled her eyes. “The reason I was caught was that I have not, feed in a while otherwise your crew would not have stood a chance,” Aria said glaring at the captain. 

Aria watched as the captain turned making his cape flare fly up and walked away while Aria sat on the floor and pulled her legs up to her chest while putting her head on her knees and slowly fell asleep. Aria was awoken a few hours later to footsteps in which she looked up to see the captain standing by the cell door. 

Aria stared at the captain while he looked back at Aria who stood outside her cell then walked to the side and pressed on something only for the electric cell door to open in which Aria stood up as the captain motioned for her to follow. Aria followed the captain while looking around to see the halls empty. 

“Everyone is on deck and waiting for you and me,” the captain said, “Why?” Aria asked “They wish to meet their new recruit,” the captain said as he led Aria to the deck where everyone was standing waiting for their captain and the new recruit. Aria walked into the deck and looked around at all the crew members. 

The crew members then began walking up to Aria and introducing themselves to her while the captain sat on his chair and motioned for Aria to stand next to her while everyone went back to work at their post. It was now time for everyone except for the captain to go rest in which Aria watched as everyone left leaving the captain and herself alone. 

“Did you feed?” the captain asked too which Aria looked at him to see he was staring at her with his one good eye which she noted was a brown color “How do you know what I feed on?” Aria asked “I did a little bit of research with Miime” Harlock replied looking at Aria awaiting her answer. “Well, I had a little bit of time to feed so yes,” Aria said ‘Hmm,’ the captain said as he looked back out to the vast expanse of space. 

“Captain Harlock” Harlock spoke making Aria look down at him to see he was staring at her again. Aria chuckled and looked back out the large window “You think I did not manage to put two and two together captain” Aria said in which Harlock hummed and looked out the window “Sit” Harlock said in which Aria raised an eyebrow. “Uhmm captain there are no more chairs” Aria spoke too which Harlock chuckled. 

Harlock then pat his leg in which Aria raised an eyebrow “You wish of me to sit on your leg?” Aria asked “Well would you rather sit on the floor,” Harlock said in which Aria shrugged “Aria sit,” Harlock said making Aria sigh. Aria sat on Harlock’s leg making sure to keep a fair distance between the two while she stared out the window. 

Harlock stared at Aria’s hood then pulled it down “Why did you do that?” Aria asked looking back at Harlock who shrugged and looked at her hair which was a black color then he went back to staring out the window. Harlock and Aria stayed in the main deck for a while staring out into space until Harlock decided to head to his room putting Aria back in her cell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aria woke with a jolt as tears streamed down her face too which she quickly wiped and stared at the cell doors then down at her knees as she calmed her racing heart  _ ‘I’m safe papa can not find me’  _ Aria thought as she closed her eyes. “Aria” Harlock called making Aria jump slightly and look up towards the cell door to see Harlock standing on the other side. 

“Yes, Captain” Aria said looking at Harlock “Are you alright?” Harlock asked “I am fine, thank you,” Aria said bowing her head slightly while looking towards Harlock who seemed unconvinced but didn’t push the subject further. Aria then watched as Harlock pressed a button to open Aria’s cell then she stood up and walked towards the captain. 

Harlock and Aria both made their way towards the main deck while the others ate breakfast at the breakfast hall “Do you not need to eat captain” Aria said “No, I do not” Harlock said sitting at his chair while Aria stood next to him looking out the window. The main deck was soon filled with the crew to which Aria was able to begin feeding on each individual. 

Harlock watched his crew do their jobs while on occasion taking glances at Aria who seemed preoccupied with looking out the window at space while seeming to be in deep thought making Harlock raise his eyebrow in wonder. Harlock then stood up and walked away from the deck leaving Logan in charge as Aria followed Harlock as she looked around. 

“If you are thinking of escaping you will not make it very far,” Harlock said stopping abruptly in which Aria bumped into him “I am not thinking of escaping captain I simply want to look around,” Aria said making Harlock scoff. “And why do you wish to look around there is nothing onboard Arcadia except the crew and myself,” Harlock said turning to face Aria. 

Aria frowned and looked down “Never you mind, I’ll simply just make my way back to my cell,” Aria said and began walking towards the cells, Aria walked into her cell and sat on the far edge of the cell then looked down and stared at the floor. Aria closed her eyes and began to have flashbacks too which she began to cry. 

Harlock walked into the cell room and towards Aria’s cell to see her on the floor with her eyes closed as tears fell from her eyes  _ “Talk to her”  _ Tochiro said while Harlock walked up to her and kneeled to her level. “Aria” Harlock said as he saw Aria jump slightly then looked up at Harlock with her teary eyes “Yes, captain,” Aria said looking at Harlock. 

Harlock then moved his hands forward and wiped away her tears “Do you wish to speak about it” Harlock said looking at Aria who shook her head no making Harlock frown slightly then went back to his usual straight face. “Very well then,” Harlock said standing up and holding his hand out to her in which Aria took it and Harlock helped her stand. 

Aria walked behind Harlock towards a hall she had never seen before as lights dimly lit the hall along with the entire ship “This is my room Aria” Harlock said walking into his room with Aria following him into the room. Aria looked around at the darkroom that mostly had skull and crossbones placed here and there with a giant bed in the middle of the large room. 

Aria then looked towards the large window he had in his room and saw a desk with a wine bottle and three glasses on the table to which Harlock motioned for her to sit on the chair in front of him while he sat on his chair. Aria sat on the other chair and saw the Niflung from before laying on the couch that was placed in the room. 

“Hello, I am Miime,” Miime said “I am Aria, though I presume you already knew that,” Aria said making Miime chuckle then look at Harlock “Know I see why you have chosen to make her a part of your crew,” Miime said while Harlock poured the wine. Harlock then gave one glass to Miime and the other to Aria then grabbed his wine and looked between the two girls. 

“To a new start,” Harlock said looking towards Aria along with Miime as she got closer while Aria moved her glass towards theirs and they hit their glasses together making a loud  _ clink  _ throughout the room. Aria and the others then drank their wine while in complete silence and for the first time Aria felt safe in the Arcadia and with the captain. 

Harlock then looked at Aria and decided to ask her the same question he had previously asked her “Aria do you wish to speak about it?” Harlock asked looking at Aria giving her a knowing look too which Aria looked down. “It was just a reminiscence of something,” Aria said looking down at her hand as the other rested on the table. 

Miime looked at Harlock who moved one of his hands and grabbed Aria’s hand in his while Miime smiled and watched the interaction between the two “Aria, I wish to know what it was so that I may make it better” Harlock said making Aria look his direction. Harlock and Aria looked at each other until Harlock hummed and held Aria’s hand. 

“I see,” Harlock said leaning back into his chair while still holding Aria’s hand while refilling his glass of wine along with Miime’s then looked towards Aria who had gone back to looking at her hand “Would you like more wine?” Harlock asked as Aria looked up. “No thank you,” Aria said too which Harlock put the wine bottle down and put the cap back on the wine. 

Aria listened to the two friends interact with one another while she looked out the window at the vast expanse of space until she heard Miime stand up “Perhaps I should leave you two alone” Miime said then made her way out the door. Aria looked at Harlock who was now looking at her “Am I too head back to my cell?” Aria asked getting ready to stand. 

“No, I will be sharing my bed with you,” Harlock said in which Aria raised her eyebrow “I do not wish of you to have any more bad recollections of your past,” Harlock said while Aria nodded and watched Harlock as he stood up and walked towards the dresser. Harlock then took out some clothes and handed them to Aria who raised her eyebrows. 

Harlock chuckled at this and spoke “A nice warm shower may help you rest better” Harlock said in which Aria nodded and took the clothes from Harlock “You may use my towel” Harlock said in which Aria nodded. Aria walked into the bathroom and put the clothes on the table with the sink then stripped and got into the shower. 

Aria stood in the shower in deep thought “Aria” Harlock called through the closed door in which Aria snapped out of her thoughts and got out of the shower drying off and putting on Harlock’s shirt which fit her like a dress so she didn’t even bother putting on the pants. Aria walked out and saw Harlock sitting on the bed without his cape and weapon belts. 

“I apologize,” Aria said then handed Harlock his pants “I see the shirt fit you well,” Harlock said making Aria nod her head while Harlock got up and walked to the bathroom while the door closed behind him as Aria sat on the bed. Aria played with the hem of Harlock’s shirt while waiting for Harlock to finish showering. 

Harlock walked out of the bathroom to see Aria sitting on the bed waiting for him “Let’s go to bed” Harlock said in which Aria nodded and stood up then looked towards Harlock who made his way to the left side of the bed while Aria went to the right. “Are you certain I can sleep here?” Aria asked as Harlock got into bed “Yes, now lay down” Harlock said patting the bed. 

Aria pulled up the covers and laid down on the bed facing away from Harlock while Harlock faced the other way “Good night captain, and thank you” Aria said “Good night Aria, also there is no need to thank me” Harlock said as Aria smiled and slowly fell asleep. Harlock turned to face Aria and slowly moved forward and looked over to Aria’s face. 

Harlock saw that Aria was fast asleep and sat up, on the bed  _ “Is something wrong Harlock”  _ Tochiro asked while Harlock looked towards Aria’s sleeping form “No, I just-” Harlock cut himself off as he stared at Aria in which Tochiro hummed.  _ “You like her,”  _ Tochiro said making Harlock sigh “Yes but I do not think she’ll like me back,” Harlock said looking at his hand. 

_ “What makes you say that?”  _ Tochiro asked “Aria has had a very bad past Tochiro and I do not know if I could fix it or make it better,” Harlock said as he laid down  _ “Then make her feel wanted on board and safe,”  _ Tochiro said while Harlock nodded. Harlock then moved towards Aria and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him then fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aria woke up the next day to feel a hand around her and a warm body pressed on her back making her face reddened as she looked at the hand then slowly turned to face the body only to come face to face with Harlock. Aria stared at Harlock’s face while then lightly moved some of the hair that was covering his right eye.

Aria looked at the eyepatch that covered the eye than at the scar that ran through his face  _ ‘How did he get that?’  _ Aria thought as she stared at the scar “It’s quite rude to stare” Harlock spoke making Aria let go of his hair as Harlock opened his eye. “I-uhh” Aria struggled to come up with an explanation but had none so instead, she stayed quiet. 

Harlock studied Aria’s face then looked into her eyes which he noted were a beautiful blue color “Should we be on our way?” Aria asked breaking the silence while Harlock quickly looked at her lips then back at her eyes. “Yes,” Harlock replied letting Aria go too which she quickly got up and walked towards her clothes. 

“Do you mind handing me my clothes” Harlock spoke in which Aria nodded and grabbed his clothes and gave it to him then walked to the bathroom to get dressed, once Aria got dressed she opened the door and allowed Harlock to go into his bathroom. Aria quickly put her shoes on then waited for Harlock to finish so they could make their way to the main deck. 

Harlock and Aria were now on the main deck with the entire crew while Aria fed as she stared out the window at the vast expanse of space until she heard Yattran speak “Captain we have a Gaia fleet incoming” Yattran said too which Aria looked at Harlock. “Take them down” Harlock ordered in which the crew then got to work on shooting the Gaia fleet. 

The crew then went on board the Gaia fleet leaving Harlock and Aria alone on the deck “You are not feeding properly” Harlock said in which Aria looked down at Harlock to see him looking at her with a stern look. Aria then looked back at space knowing that what Harlock said was indeed true, she was feeding enough to keep her from going into stasis. 

“Aria why are you not feeding properly?” Harlock asked “I do not want to cause any harm to them,” Aria said “They can take it, I have already told them that you feed on emotions,” Harlock said making Aria sigh as she ran her hand through her face. Harlock looked at Aria who continued looking at the window while seeming to be in deep thought. 

“The last time I feed properly I killed the one person who cared deeply for me, that is the reason I do not feed properly,” Aria said as Harlock frowned “They did not feed them properly then” Harlock spoke as Aria turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Do you remember Tochiro?” Harlock asked looking at Aria who parted her lips and thought. 

Harlock watched her face smiling slightly at how cute she looked when she was thinking “I do remember him actually, he was a kind scientist and the only scientist who cared about my safety” Aria spoke making Harlock nod. “He is my oldest friend and he inhabits this ship” Harlock spoke too which Aria stared at him in disbelief. 

Harlock looked forward as the crew walked into the deck while Aria looked out the window wondering if what Harlock said was indeed true or if he was just trying to get her to be on his side for some unknown reason. Harlock then stood a few minutes later and told Logan to take charge then walked out of the main deck with Aria in tow. 

Harlock led Aria to the mainframe where Tochiro was then sat on one of the cables while Aria sat on the other “Tochiro it seems Aria does not believe me” Harlock said as Aria raised an eyebrow as she stared at him like he was crazy. “Tochiro said to open your mind,” Harlock said in which Aria nodded and closed her eyes. 

Aria then appeared in the usual darkness and looked around until she spotted the mainframe and walked towards it  _ “It has been a long time”  _ Tochiro said  _ “Your alive”  _ Aria said looking at the mainframe as Tochiro chuckled.  _ “Of course though you can not see me, you can hear me,”  _ Tochiro said as Aria nodded. 

_ “First I must tell you that you need to feed properly,”  _ Tochiro said in which Aria looked down  _ “What happened to Zela is not your fault, they did not feed her properly and they wanted you to kill her,”  _ Tochiro said,  _ “Why?”  _ Aria asked looking at the mainframe. Aria then began to feel lightheaded as she grabbed her head and fell to the floor. 

_ “You must feed properly Harlock will make sure his crew is well-fed enough for you to feed on them, either that or I will have to tell him of your second method of feeding,”  _ Tochiro said in which Aria nodded. Aria opened her eyes and looked at Harlock who was at her side with a worried expression as Aria wiped the blood from her nose. 

Aria stood up and took one step forward only to fall to the floor to which Harlock was at her side in the blink of an eye “Aria, Tochiro said you need to feed properly or else” Harlock said looking at Aria who nodded. Harlock then helped Aria stand but Aria was too weak and could not walk in which Harlock sighed. 

Aria was about to take another step when she was lifted off the ground and carried out of the mainframe “Captain-” “You can barely walk Aria so do not argue” Harlock said cutting Aria off “I was going to say thank you” Aria said as she leaned her head on Harlock’s chest. Harlock led Aria to the main deck and gave her a stern look. 

Aria sighed as Harlock set Aria down on his chair while Aria fed until she got enough of her strength back to stand up but was gently pushed back down by Harlock as he stood next to his chair while giving Aria a knowing look making her rub her face. Aria fed until she was strong enough then stood and walked down the corridor with Harlock walking by her side. 

Harlock led Aria to his room and sat at his chair while Aria sat on the one in front of his desk as he poured himself a glass of wine then poured another one for Aria who thanked him and held the glass taking sips of the wine. Aria looked at the red liquid reaming as she reminiscence on the old times as a single tear fell from her eyes. 

Harlock saw this and spoke “Aria” Harlock said gaining Aria’s attention as she wiped away her tears “Yes captain” Aria said looking at Harlock “No need for formalities Aria please just call me Harlock” Harlock said in which Aria nodded. “Yes, cap-I mean Harlock” Aria said making Harlock chuckle. 

Aria smiled at this then looked back at her drink and finished it “What are your favorite things to do?” Harlock asked looking at Aria who looked up at him “There are no things I enjoy” Aria said, “Why?” Harlock questioned swirling his glass. “I was more focused on escaping and staying hidden,” Aria said in which Harlock nodded and finished his drink. 

“I never really focused on just being human considering I had these abilities I simply isolated myself” Aria spoke in which Harlock frowned “You have been alone for how long?” Harlock asked “Centuries” Aria replied making Harlock’s eye widen. “So you have never been in contact with humans until now,” Harlock said in which Aria nodded. 

“That is-” Harlock cut himself off as he looked out the window “I do not know anything other than fighting,” Aria said as Harlock faced her “They wanted me as a weapon, nothing more nothing less, anything beyond that was unnecessary to them,” Aria spoke lowering her head. Harlock frowned while Aria kept her head down as the Arcadia made a sad whirl. 

Harlock then abruptly stood up making Aria look up at him as he stared at Aria “I will teach you everything about being human” Harlock said too which Aria stared at him wide-eyed “You would be willing to teach me how to be human” Aria spoke staring at Harlock. Harlock nodded his head and walked up to Aria then kneeled. 

“If you are willing to learn then I will be more than happy to teach you,” Harlock said as Aria stared at Harlock to see his eye was full of determination “I accept,” Aria said making Harlock smile. “We will start tomorrow but for now let us enjoy the scenery,” Harlock said as he got up and walked to his seat then poured more wine into both of their glasses. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harlock woke up the next morning face the opposite way from Aria too which he kept his eyes closed and turned to Aria’s side only to feel cold spots in which he jolts up and looks around to see no sign of Aria anywhere in which he immediately got up from the bed. “Old friend, may you get a fix on Aria’s location,” Harlock said as he got dressed.

_ ‘Calm down Harlock she’s in the mainframe with me’  _ Tochiro said making Harlock sigh in relief then made his way to the mainframe to see Aria sitting on one of the cables while Miime laid on one of the beams above the entrance to the mainframe. “Good morning,” Aria said looking at Harlock as he walked up next to her and sat down.

“Good morning,” Harlock said then looked at Miime who gave him a knowing smile “We should be on our way,” Harlock said too which Aria nodded and stood up along with Harlock  _ “Take care of her,”  _ Tochiro said as Miime chuckled. “I will old friend,” Harlock said while Aria waited for Harlock at the door in which he walked up to her and they left to the main deck. 

“They make a great pair,” Miime said  _ “Indeed,”  _ Tochiro said while Miime got down from where she was and walked out of the mainframe, Harlock and Aria were in the main deck as Aria fed then looked at Harlock to see he was staring back at her in which she smiled. Harlock then got up and walked out of the main deck with Aria as the others watched with smiles. 

“I think the captain might be in love,” Yattaran said “Obviously,” Kei said as she turned back to her monitor while Yattaran did the same, Aria and Harlock were both in Harlock’s room as Harlock explained to Aria some of the things that humans like to do and what they meant. “I would like to try reading,” Aria said in which Harlock nodded.

“I will teach you,” Harlock said as he walked to a bookcase he had in the corner of the room then walked back to Aria and set the book down and motioned for Aria to come to his side in which she stood up and walked around the desk. Aria stood next to Harlock making him chuckle “Are you going to stand all the time” Harlock said in which Aria tilted her head. 

Harlock moved his chair back and motioned for her to sit on his lap “Are you-” “Aria we have gone through this” Harlock said cutting Aria off making her smile then sat on his lap too which he gently grabbed her waist and situated her to where he could rest his head on her head. Harlock then grabbed the book and opened it and began to read while Aria read with him. 

Harlock then stopped reading and let Aria read the rest of the book as he flipped the pages while resting his head on hers and enjoyed the warmth of her body near his and her voice as she read the book.  _ ‘I have not felt this in a century’  _ Harlock thought as he closed his eye. Aria tapped Harlock’s arm in which he opened his eye and realized he was still on the same page. 

“Apologies,” Harlock said then flipped to the next page “It is alright,” Aria said then began reading again while Harlock looked at the page and listened to her voice and would flip the pages quickly every time Aria stopped reading. “That was great,” Harlock said once they finished the book “Thank you,” Aria said as she went to stand. 

Harlock gently grabbed Aria’s waist and kept her in place “Harlock?” Aria said in a questioning tone “Please let me enjoy this for a little while longer” Harlock said “I suppose” Aria said a bit confused “I promise to teach you more” Harlock said as he laid back on his chair. Harlock then gently pulled Aria towards him and let her rest her head on his chest. 

Aria looked up at Harlock who was looking down at her and smiled “I will explain this to you tomorrow” Harlock said while Aria stared at him and nodded then looked away from him and closed her eyes as Harlock laid his head on her head. Harlock then wrapped his arms around her protectively and enjoyed the moment. 

Aria opened her eyes and stared at the book in front of her then at Harlock’s arms wrapped around her and smiled as she felt butterflies in her stomach and placed her hands on his too which he immediately grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers.  _ ‘What is this feeling?’  _ Aria thought as she stared at their hands for a while until Harlock let go of her hand. 

“Do you wish to read another book?” Harlock asked hoping Aria would say yes “Yes I would like to read another one” Aria replied in which Harlock nodded as Aria stood up and let Harlock walk to the bookcase to grab another book then came back. Aria and Harlock both sat down as they were previously as Aria looked at the title of the book. 

“Flowers from the storm” Aria read as she watched Harlock open the book to the first page then Aria began reading the book while Harlock flipped the pages “What is this book about?” Aria asked in which Harlock smiled. “It’s about a man who was driven mad by a tragedy, and a is saved by woman’s healing love,” Harlock said in which Aria nodded. 

_ “How Ironic,”  _ Tochiro said making Harlock roll his eye as he flipped the page  _ “Though you do seem to enjoy listening to her read,”  _ Tochiro said as Harlock focused on Aria’s voice ignoring Tochiro while he flipped the pages for her as he rested his head on her head. Aria leaned into Harlock’s warmth as she continued reading while he flipped the pages. 

Aria stopped reading after Harlock flipped the page and instead stared at the page “Are you alright” Harlock asked “Yes, just tired” Aria said nuzzling into Harlock who closed the book and wrapped his arm around Aria’s waist. “I should go shower,” Aria said as Harlock groaned making Aria chuckle, and slowly got up then looked back at Harlock. 

Aria then held out her hand in which Harlock took it and Aria helped him stand then he walked towards his dresser and took out some clothes then handed it to Aria who took them and went to the bathroom. Aria took a quick shower then dried herself off and got dressed then walked out letting Harlock into the bathroom. 

Aria then laid down on her side of the bed and looked at the wall while waiting for Harlock to lay down before she goes to sleep, Aria heard the bathroom door open as Harlock walked out and towards the bed laying down. Harlock then moved towards Aria and wrapped his arm over her and pulled her closer to him putting his head near her head. 

“Goodnight Harlock,” Aria said as she closed her eyes “Goodnight Aria,” Harlock said as he stayed awake while looking over at Aria as she slowly fell asleep while Harlock laid in bed awake  _ “Trouble sleeping,”  _ Tochiro said as Harlock groaned. “Tochiro do you think Aria would return my feelings?” Harlock asked looking at Aria as she slept. 

_ “I’m sure she will Harlock,”  _ Tochiro said as Harlock held Aria close “You heard what she said old friend she does not know anything beyond fighting,” Harlock said as he sighed “She does not even know what love is,” Harlock said as he looked at Aria’s sleeping form.  _ “You can teach her,”  _ Tochiro said as Harlock nodded. 

Harlock stared at the wall and sighed “I will do my best at teaching her” Harlock said  _ “As long as you try that’s what counts in the end”  _ Tochiro said too which Harlock nodded and sighed  _ “Get some rest”  _ Tochiro said as he shut off the lights. Harlock put his head by Aria’s and slowly closed his eye falling asleep. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Harlock woke up the next morning and noticed it was a little earlier than usual as he looked towards Aria to see she was still fast asleep and decided to stay in bed for a while longer enjoying the moment. Once Harlock saw the lights to his quarters begin to light up he looked towards Aria and noticed she had tears falling from her eyes. 

Harlock frowned at this while he watched Aria as she grabbed his hand and held it tightly  _ “She must be having a nightmare”  _ Tochiro said “I believe so” Harlock said then moved his face closer to hers and connected their lips. Aria’s eyes shot open as she looked at Harlock confused while he moved away from her slowly opening his eye. 

Aria stared at Harlock with confusion as he smiled at her “You were having a nightmare and you would not wake up” Harlock said “Oh I apologize” Aria said as she stared at Harlock “What did you do just know?” Aria asked tilting her head to the side. “I kissed you” Harlock replied staring at Aria’s confused face. 

“Kiss?” Aria asked making Harlock nod his head “A kiss is a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting” Harlock explained as Aria looked at Harlock still a little confused. “So if I kiss someone it means I am greeting them?” Aria asked while Harlock rubbed the back of his head.

“If you kiss them in the cheek it is a sign of greeting but if you kiss them in the lips it is telling the other person that you love them without actually verbally telling them” Harlock explained as Aria stared at Harlock with some understanding. “What is love?” Aria asked as Harlock stared at Aria with his mouth slightly agape. 

Harlock was about to speak but Aria sat up from the bed and looked towards Harlock “We should be on our way Harlock” Aria said in which Harlock nodded and got up then went to get dressed. Harlock and Aria both made their way to the main deck where the crew was at in which Harlock sat at his chair while Aria stood next to Harlock and fed. 

Harlock stared out the window and on occasion would look towards Aria who was staring out the window as the lights from the Arcadia hit her face at the right angle making her features more heavenly. Harlock stared at her with adoration not realizing Kei and Yattaran were looking at him with smirks on their faces. 

Aria then turned to look at Harlock and gave him a warm smile making heat rise to his cheeks in which he looked forward only to see Yattaran and Kei giving him knowing smirks too which he looked down hiding his face. “Get back to work” Harlock ordered making both of them turn back to look at their monitors. 

Aria raised her eyebrows in confusion but did not bother to ask what was going on and instead went back to staring out the window until she got bored at decided to go to the mainframe. Harlock watched Aria turn and leave in which he immediately stood up and went after Aria as Kei and Yattaran both smiled at the captains retreating back. 

Aria walked into the mainframe and laid on one of the large cables near the central computer then laid her head against the computer while Harlock sat by Aria’s legs “Harlock can you explain what love is?” Aria asked making Harlock nod his head. “Love is an intense feeling of deep affection, or a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone” Harlock explained. 

Aria tilted her head slightly as she registered what Harlock said into her mind “Do you love me?” Aria asked looking at Harlock who shook his head “Yes, very much” Harlock replied while Miime looked at the two and smiled. “As a weapon?” Aria asked “No, like a-” Harlock cut himself off looking for the right word. 

_ “Life partner”  _ Tochiro suggested “Life partner,” Harlock said making Aria raise her eyebrow “Life partner?” Aria asked while Miime frowned  _ “Poor girl”  _ Tochiro said as Harlock sighed and looked at Aria. “It means either member of a couple in a sexual or romantic relationship that is regarded as permanent” Harlock explained as Aria registered every word. 

Aria looked down at her hands with a frown until she felt Harlock place his hand on her leg “Are you alright” Harlock asked “Yes” Aria lied as she looked at Harlock “Aria” Harlock said sternly too which Aria sighed. “I am never going to understand anything,” Aria said too which Harlock moved closer to Aria putting her legs over his as he grabbed her hands. 

“You will get there it takes time,” Harlock said in which Tochiro made a few beeping noises then a whirl “Even Tochiro believes you can do this,” Harlock said “As do I,” Miime said while Harlock stared at Aria and smiled. “I suppose I could continue trying,” Aria said in which Harlock nodded “I know you can,” Harlock said staring at Aria with determination. 

Aria smiled and spoke “I can do this” Aria said as Harlock smiled and gave her hands an encouraging squeeze while Mime and Tochiro watched “I would like to go back to the room,” Aria said “Of course” Harlock spoke letting go off Aria’s hand. Aria stood up and walked towards the door with Harlock following close behind as they walked towards the room. 

Aria then stayed in the room while Harlock walked back to the main deck only to run into Yattaran “Captain” Yattaran said as Harlock nodded to Yattaran “So captain how are Aria and yourself doing?” Yattaran asked looking at Harlock who sighed. “Yattaran I do not know what you are talking about,” Harlock said as Yattaran crossed his arms. 

“Oh come on captain you make it very obvious,” Yattaran said as he looked at Harlock “She does not even know what love is Yattaran,” Harlock said “Then teach her,” Yattaran said “I am trying” Harlock spoke crossing his arms. “I believe in ya captain,” Yattaran said as he patted Harlock’s shoulder while walking away. 

Yattaran then stopped and turned to face Harlock “Also Logan was looking for you,” Yattaran said then turned and walked away leaving Harlock alone as he walked to the main deck to see what Logan needed. “Where is Logan?” Harlock asked once he walked into the deck to see no sign of Logan “He might have gone to your room” Kei said as Harlock balled his fist. 

Aria got out of the shower and dried off then wrapped the towel around her and walked out of the bathroom only to run into someone and fall to the floor with the person on top of her “You ok” a male voice said as Aria opened her eyes. Aria looked at the man in front of her and noticed he had the same scar running through his face as Harlock. 

“Yes I am alright” Aria answered as the door to the room slid open and Harlock ran in to see Logan on top of Aria who only had a towel on in which Harlock glared at Logan and stalked up to him then grabbed him by his collar. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Harlock asked as Aria stared at Harlock wide-eyed. 

“I was just looking for you captain,” Logan said as he stared at Harlock’s one eye with his “Harlock this is a simple misunderstanding,” Aria said standing up while making sure the towel was securely wrapped. “I did not do anything captain,” Logan said in which Harlock let go of Logan letting him fall to the floor. 

Harlock walked towards Aria and stood in front of her to cover her from Logan while Aria placed a hand on his arm making him look at her as she looked up at him “Leave” Harlock said turning to look at Logan who nodded and left. Harlock then faced Aria and checked her face “What did he do?” Harlock asked looking Aria in the eyes. 

Aria held the towel firmly around her and spoke “He did nothing, I did not know he was in here and I accidentally ran into him” Aria said too which Harlock nodded his head and let Aria get what she needed. Aria then got dressed and walked out of the bathroom to see Harlock at his desk with a glass of wine. 

Aria walked up to Harlock who put the glass down and motioned for her to sit in which she did then Harlock situated themselves and grabbed his drink and finish the last bit of wine, Harlock then refilled his glass and went to drink when Aria took the glass. Aria then took a sip of the wine and spoke “Red brandy” Aria said making Harlock hum. 

Aria laid her head against Harlock’s chest while giving him the glass back as Harlock wrapped his arm around Aria and took a sip of the wine then handed the glass to Aria who took another sip of the wine. Harlock looked out the window then at Aria to see she was fast asleep in which he smiled and laid back on his chair closing his eye. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aria stared out the glass window of the main deck that was empty while sitting on Harlock’s chair as she rested her head on one of her hands enjoying the scenery “Aria” Harlock called as he walked into the main deck. Aria looked towards Harlock then back out at the view “Are you alright?” Harlock asked while he stood next to Aria looking out the window. 

Aria stared out the window and sighed “I do not know” Aria said looking at Harlock who looked down at her “What is wrong love” Harlock asked then his eyes widened “I do not think I can do this” Aria spoke, “Do what Aria?” Harlock asked kneeling. “I do not think I can learn anything beyond fighting” Aria spoke as a single tear left her eyes.

Harlock placed his hands on her knees and looked at her “You can not give up Aria” Harlock spoke as the lights of the Arcadia began to turn on “I-” Aria was cut off when Harlock connected their lips in a sweet and encouraging kiss. Harlock then pulled away opening his eye and looking at Aria who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Why do you continue to kiss me?” Aria asked but deep down she enjoyed when Harlock kissed her which confused her “I am simply putting passing my feelings to you by kissing you,” Harlock said “Feelings?” Aria asked tilting her head. “Feelings are an emotional state or reaction” Harlock explained while Aria registered his explanation. 

“Emotional state?” Aria asked “Yes it is what you are feeling at the moment emotional is having feelings that are easily excited and openly displayed” Harlock explained as Aria once again registered his explanation. “I think I understand,” Aria said making Harlock smile then he rose to his feet as the crew walked into the main deck. 

Aria then began to feed on the crew while thinking about what Harlock said _‘So if I am to feed on someone then would that make me feel the way they are feeling?’_ Aria questioned herself as she looked at Harlock who had his arms crossed. Aria looked back out of the main deck and thought for a moment before deciding to go and ask Tochiro. 

Aria stood up from Harlock’s chair gaining his attention as Aria walked out of the main deck and towards the mainframe to speak with Tochiro, Aria heard footsteps behind her and stopped walking then turned to face Harlock. “Aria?” Harlock asked raising an eyebrow “I would like to speak to Tochiro” Aria said making Harlock smile. 

“You do not need to ask me Aria I simply just want to follow you to make sure you are safe,” Harlock said in which Aria nodded then grabbed Harlock’s hand and all but dragged him to the mainframe. “Someone was in a hurry,” Harlock said smiling as Aria smiled back feeling warmth rise to her cheeks in which Harlock’s smile turned into a smirk. 

“Are you blushing?” Harlock asked stepping closer to Aria who looked away only for Harlock to grab her chin and turn her face up to look at him “Please do not look away from me Aria” Harlock said in which Aria nodded. Aria and Harlock both walked into the mainframe and sat on one of the cables then Aria focused on clearing her mind. 

Aria looked around at the darkness then walked towards the central computer which was Tochiro _“Aria what is wrong?”_ Tochiro asked _“I wanted to ask you something about my feeding,”_ Aria said, _“What is it?”_ Tochiro asked with wonder. _“If I feed through emotion won’t that make me feel what they are feeling?”_ Aria asked and awaited for Tochiro to answer. 

_“Yes it would,”_ Tochiro said looking at Aria who nodded her head _“Maybe feeding on different emotions will make me understand a little better about what Harlock is explaining to me,”_ Aria said as Tochiro thought for a moment. _“That actually would make sense,”_ Tochiro said making Aria smile then saw Tochiro disappear. 

Aria opened her eyes and wiped the blood from her nose “Did you get to talk to him” Harlock asked grabbing Aria and keeping her in place while she rested “Yes” Aria answered looking up at Harlock while the central computer began making some beeps and a whirl. “Is that so?” Harlock asked then looked at Aria with a smile.

“Do you think it will help you understand?” Harlock asked “Perhaps” Aria answered then nodded “Then we will start tomorrow when you feed again,” Harlock said looking at Aria who nodded with a newfound determination. Harlock stared into her eyes and smiled at her determination to understand emotions and learn to be human. 

Aria then stood up and stretched as Harlock watched and licked his lip _“She still has a long way to go Harlock”_ Tochiro said making Harlock nod as he stood up and walked out of the mainframe with Aria in tow. Harlock and Aria made their way back to the main deck in which Harlock sat on his chair while Aria stood next to him and leaned against the chair. 

Harlock leaned his head to the side resting it on his hand as he watched the crew while on occasion taking glances at Aria who looked to be in deep thought again while Harlock looked at Aria’s body up and down then back up at her lips. Aria finally looked down at Harlock who gave her a wink in which Aria tilted her head. 

Harlock then faced towards the crew to see Yattaran and Kei looking at him and giving him a thumbs up while Harlock gave them a thumbs up in return then Yattaran and Kei went back to work while Aria stared at the interaction with confusion. Aria then went back to star gazing while keeping an eye on the trio who seemed to be up to something. 

Harlock looked back up at Aria to see she was staring out the window again as the light of the Arcadia once again outlined Aria’s extravagant features making Harlock smile at her then looked forward again. Harlock and Aria stayed at the deck after everyone went to eat and get rest for the night leaving Aria and Harlock alone. 

Harlock looked at Aria who was still looking out the window “Aria” Harlock called gaining Aria’s attention “Come here” Harlock said in which Aria walked in front of Harlock and was about to sit on his lap as usual when Harlock pulled her down. Aria and Harlock’s face met as Harlock smashed his lips to her earning a yelp of surprise from Aria. 

Harlock kissed Aria passionately while Aria situated herself so she was cradling his lap then closed her eyes and decided to kiss back surprising Harlock as he grabbed her waist to steady her as he licked her bottom lip. Aria raised an eyebrow not understanding what Harlock was doing then gasped when he pinched her waist. 

Harlock plunged his tongue into Aria’s mouth and explored every inch of her mouth while Aria tried to sit more comfortably resulting in her grinding against Harlock who moaned making Aria jump slightly. Harlock then nudged Aria’s tongue in which Aria plunged her tongue into Harlock’s mouth surprising him again as she explored every inch of his mouth. 

Aria yelped in surprise when she felt something poke her thigh as Harlock rubbed her waist then pulled away from the kiss “I suppose you learn through experience” Harlock spoke as Aria nodded then looked down. Harlock followed Aria’s gaze to see his rather obvious erection “Apologies” Harlock said as Aria got off of him while he stood up. 

Harlock and Aria walked back to the room while Harlock used his cape to his erection even though the crew is supposed to be asleep at this time “Do you mind if I take a shower first?” Harlock asked looking at Aria who nodded. Harlock quickly took his cape and weapon belts off then hurried to the bathroom to take a cold shower. 

Aria sat on the bed waiting for Harlock to finish so she can take a shower and relax since she wasn’t really tired after what just happened between her and Harlock, Aria looked up when Harlock walked out with the towel in which Aria stood up and walked into the bathroom letting Harlock get dressed while Aria took a shower. 

Aria was now laying on Miime’s chair as Harlock sat as his usual chair behind the desk drinking his usual wine “What did you do earlier?” Aria asked looking at Harlock who swirled his drink “It is called making out” Harlock replied staring at his drink. “Making out?” Aria asked looking at Harlock who put his glass down. 

“Making out is to engage in sexual activity,” Harlock said as Aria knitted her brows together “Sexual activity is when two life long partners have intercourse,” Harlock said grabbing his glass and taking a swig. “Did you want to have intercourse with me at the main deck?” Aria asked making Harlock choke on the wine. 

Harlock stared at Aria who tilted her head and stared back at him “Aria intercourse is when two people fuck” Harlock said making Aria think for a moment then her eyes widened “You wanted to fuck me” Aria said making Harlock’s face reddened. “I love you Aria” Harlock spoke then got up and walked out of the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Aria sat on Miime’s chair thinking about what Harlock said  _ ‘I love you’  _ Aria thought as she continued thinking about it while wondering where Harlock had gone to  _ ‘Maybe if I get some help from the crew members I could understand’  _ Aria thought as the room door opened. Harlock walked into the room and looked towards Aria who was staring elsewhere. 

Aria seemed to not notice that he had walked into the room in which Harlock slowly walked up to her and gently crawled on top of her then placed on of his hands on her waist making her jump and look towards the person. Aria looked into Harlock’s eye and smiled “You scared me” Aria said making Harlock chuckle. 

“Apologies M’lady,” Harlock said as he grabbed Aria’s hand and kissed it not breaking eye contact “Harlock, I was thinking-” “You seem to do a lot of thinking love,” Harlock said still holding Aria’s hand. “I was thinking, maybe I could get assistance from the other crew members,” Aria said “About?” Harlock asked as he placed Aria’s hand on his cheek. 

“About aiding me in understanding emotions and how to be human” Aria said “I will teach you, love,” Harlock said “I know Harlock but maybe if I get others to teach me and maybe even demonstrate, then maybe I will learn it quicker,” Aria said moving her hand away from Harlock’s face earning a whine from the man. 

Aria chuckled at this and placed her hand back on Harlock’s face in which he smiled and closed his eye while Aria rubbed her thumb on his cheek then traced Harlock’s scar while he moved closer to Aria enjoying the moment. “So what do you say,  _ captain _ ” Aria said in which Harlock growled and opened his eye. 

In a split second Aria’s hands were pinned above her head as Harlock hovered over her “Do not do that” Harlock said staring intensely at Aria who only smiled “Why  _ captain _ ?” Aria asked in which Harlock then smashed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. Aria tried to pry her hands away from Harlock but Harlock held Aria’s hands tightly but made sure he did not cause harm. 

Aria whimpered into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around Harlock while he slowly trailed kisses down Aria’s side as Aria closed her eyes enjoying the attention  _ ‘Why am I doing this?’  _ Aria thought as she once again tried to get her hands free. Aria turned her head slightly when Harlock began to kiss her neck as she pulled Harlock down and grinded against him earning a moan. 

Harlock bit and sucked on Aria’s neck leaving a hickey while Aria moaned and grinded against Harlock while on occasion trying to get her arms free but Harlock would not allow it “Did you enjoy?” Harlock asked “Yes,” Aria said breathlessly. Harlock smiled and let go of Aria’s hand while Aria unwrapped her legs from him allowing him to stand up.

Harlock then held out a hand to Aria in which she took it and Harlock helped her up “I have already told the crew of our plan to make you understand emotions” Harlock said as he led her to the bed. Aria laid down on her side while Harlock laid on his but soon moved towards Aria and threw an arm over Aria then pulled her closer to him and fell asleep. 

Aria woke up the next morning to Harlock giving her butterfly kisses making Aria giggle “What are you doing?” Aria asked “Waking you up, my love,” Harlock said as Aria turned to face Harlock and looked up to meet his eye. “I love you,” Aria said making Harlock’s eye widened “Aria..” Harlock lost his train of thought when Aria placed her hand near his lips. 

“I may not understand a lot about love but I do know it’s when two people want to be more than friends,” Aria said as Harlock smiled. “I may always be in deep thought when I am standing next to you on the main deck but that is because I try to understand your teachings captain,” Aria said as Harlock looked at Aria with a proud smile. 

“I believe at this rate, you may learn everything quicker than anyone else,” Harlock said making Aria smile “Do you mean that Harlock?” Aria asked looking at Harlock who nodded and moved some of Aria’s hair to the side. Aria then reached up and grabbed the back of Harlock’s head and pulled him down while she lifted her head to meet in a kiss. 

Harlock then got on top of Aria while Aria wrapped both of her hands around Harlock as he grabbed her waist, Aria then moved one of her hands to Harlock’s chest and pushed him lightly making Harlock pull away from the kiss. “You are learning quickly” Harlock spoke making Aria smile as she caught her breath. 

Aria and Harlock were now in the main deck as Harlock spoke to Kei for a few minutes then walked to Aria “So today Kei and I will teach you about anger” Harlock said, “Why, anger?” Aria asked tilting her head slightly. “Well for one I will know what I am dealing with when you are angry and two we are landing on a planet tomorrow,” Harlock said as Aria raised an eyebrow. 

Harlock then turned to Kei and nodded in which Kei nodded back then Harlock looked at Aria “You ready?” Harlock asked too which Aria nodded and began feeding on Kei “Aria” Harlock said cautiously in which Aria looked towards Harlock with a glare. “What?” Aria asked harshly “That is anger Aria,” Harlock said as she rolled her eyes while Kei walked away. 

“Love please look at me,” Harlock said in which Aria looked at Harlock and glared at him “Do you need something?” Aria said “I love you,” Harlock said in which Aria scoffed “Yeah, right,” Aria said making Harlock frown.  _ “Remember Harlock she’s just relaying the anger she fed on,”  _ Tochiro said in which Harlock nodded. 

Harlock then stretched his hand out to Aria “Let us handle this in our room, love” Harlock said as Aria looked at his hand and grabbed it harshly but Harlock did not flinch and instead led Aria to their room. Once in their room, Harlock explained to Aria that she was angry and what anger was while trying to calm her down. 

Harlock sighed and looked at Aria who would not face him in which he then grabbed her arm and spun her around quickly then smashed their lips together in a kiss while Aria stood their shocked for a couple of seconds. Aria then regained her posture and tried pulling Harlock away but, her efforts proved to be futile. 

Harlock then pulled away a few seconds later only to have a fist connect with his face as he fell to the floor  _ “Harlock are you alright”  _ Tochiro asked “Fine” Harlock said looking up at Aria with tears streaming down his face. “Aria I need you to calm down, love please calm down,” Harlock said standing up and looking at Aria’s eyes. 

Aria began to calm down when she saw Harlock’s face and the tears that fell from his single eye “I am so sorry” Aria said as she took a step back while Harlock took a step forward “It is alright love you did not mean to hit me” Harlock said with a smile. Aria smiled back at Harlock then without warning jumped on Harlock who tried to keep his balance but fell. 

Aria looked at Harlock and smiled “Looks like I win” Aria said with a slight smirk as she looked at Harlock who raised an eyebrow and in a split second Harlock flips there position and has Aria pinned to the floor. “No you did not,” Harlock said with a smirk as Aria pouted, “No fair” Aria said making Harlock laugh then he leaned down and kissed Aria with passion. 


	8. Chapter 8

Harlock sat at his chair in his room with a glass of wine while rubbing the side of his face that Aria had punched the previous day “Does it hurt?” Aria asked with a frown “A little but there is nothing to worry about love” Harlock said but Aria was not convinced. “I am sorry,” Aria said as Harlock sighed and motioned for Aria to sit on his lap. 

Aria got up from her spot and walked to Harlock then sat on his lap while she draped her feet over the edge of the chair and leaned into Harlock’s chest as he wrapped an arm around her “What happened yesterday was not your fault” Harlock said looking down to meet Aria’s eyes. “But I punched you,” Aria said while Harlock to a sip of his wine. 

“And it was an accident so do not blame yourself,” Harlock said giving the glass of wine to Aria who took a sip then handed it back to Harlock “Accident or not I still caused you pain,” Aria said looking up at Harlock with a frown. Harlock put his glass down then leaned down and captured Aria’s lips in a comforting kiss. 

Aria immediately kissed back while wrapping her arms around Harlock as he pulled her closer to him while wrapping his other arm around her legs as he deepened the kiss while Aria ran her hands through his hair. Aria tugged on strands of hair causing Harlock to moan as he stood up and walked towards the bed. 

Harlock placed Aria down on the bed then got on top of her too which Aria wrapped her arms around his neck again while also wrapping her legs around him in which Harlock pulled away from the kiss and took off his cape. Harlock then went back to kissing Aria while placing his hands on her legs and slowly moving them upward. 

Harlock then pulled away from the kiss and looked at Aria “Are you comfortable with this?” Harlock asked “I do not know what this is” Aria spoke looking at Harlock’s eye “Remember when I spoke to you two days ago,” Harlock said as he kept his hands on her legs. “Yes I remember,” Aria said looking at Harlock who smiled. 

“Well would you like me to demonstrate something similar,” Harlock said in which Aria nodded her head and Harlock went back to kissing her while moving his hands up her legs and removed her underwear. Harlock began trailing kisses down her jaw and neck as he lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach. 

Harlock then grabbed one of Aria’s legs and began trailing kisses down towards her thigh then looked up at her to see she was staring at him “Rest your head on the pillow love” Harlock said in which Aria obeyed. Harlock then grabbed Aria’s other leg and trailed kisses down to her thigh then removed his gloves. 

Aria gripped the sheets when she felt Harlock’s mouth near her clit as she closed her eyes and moaned arching her back slightly but Harlock gently pushed her down as he slid his tongue inside her while rubbing her thighs. Aria grips the bedsheets as she moaned while closing her eyes. 

Harlock thrusts his tongue in and out quickly while he removed one of his hands from her thigh and opened his pant zipper slightly and slide his hand into his pants and began to rub himself while moaning against her clit. Aria gripped the bedsheets knuckles turning white as she felt an odd feeling in her stomach. 

Aria moaned loudly releasing then looked towards Harlock to see him remove his hand from his pants as he wiped his mouth and smiled then moved towards her and gave her a kiss “You did amazing love” Harlock said as Aria smiled. Harlock then grabbed his cape from the floor and laid down next to Aria then put the cape over her to keep her covered. 

Aria moved closer to Harlock as she wrapped an arm around him and placed her head on his chest “What is that called?” Aria asked “It is a form of lovemaking,” Harlock said as Aria nodded and closed her eyes. Harlock ran his hand through Aria’s hair while keeping his eye closed enjoying the feeling of Aria being extremely close. 

Aria woke up a few hours later to see Harlock staring down at her with a smile “I thought you would have slept through the whole night” Harlock said in which Aria chuckled “Means I end up staying awake the whole night” Aria said pouting. “I can not let that happen now can I,” Harlock said giving Aria a knowing smirk. 

“You will have to work extra hard this time,” Aria said returning the smirk “You learn quick” Harlock said in which Aria chuckled and leaned her head back on Harlock’s chest while he ran his hand through her hair. “Should we take a shower?” Aria questioned “If you want to,” Harlock said looking at Aria who nodded. 

Aria then stood up along with Harlock who went to the dresser and took out some clothes for Aria “We will be landing on, planet destiny tomorrow I will be able to get you clothes” Harlock said in which Aria nodded and went into the bathroom. Aria took a quick shower then dried off and got dressed and walked out to see Harlock laying on the edge of the bed. 

Aria smiled and walked up to Harlock and sat on top of him in which he looked up and grabbed Aria’s waist and smiled “That was a quick shower” Harlock said in which Aria shrugged “I did not want to make you wait” Aria said making Harlock chuckle. “Aria you can take your time I do not mind,” Harlock said as he stared up at Aria who smiled. 

Aria then got off of Harlock to let him get up so he can shower while Aria walked to her side of the bed and laid down looking towards the wall as she went into deep thoughts about everything that has happened. Harlock walked out of the shower and saw Aria in deep thought and raised his eyebrow as he walked to his side of the bed. 

Harlock laid down and scooted towards Aria then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him breaking Aria’s thoughts as she leaned into Harlock “What were you thinking about?” Harlock asked looking at Aria who turned to look at him, face to face. “Just thinking about what you said earlier” Aria spoke as Harlock nodded.

Harlock then ran his hand through Aria’s hair while she stared at him “There is another way to make love but that is for later” Harlock said, “Later?” Aria asked “Yes when you understand more about love and feelings” Harlock spoke making Aria nod her head. Aria then snuggled closer to Harlock who continued to run his hand through her hair.

Aria closed her eyes enjoying the feeling as it lulled her to sleep while Harlock watched her breathing even out and he smiled then kissed her head as he continued to run his hand through her hair. Harlock then closed his eye and began to hum a tune he had in his mind as he continued running his hand through Aria’s hair. 

_ “I remember that tune,”  _ Tochiro said while Harlock continued to hum  _ “Seems Aria is understanding what you are teaching her,”  _ Tochiro said in which Harlock nodded and looked down at Aria with a smile.  _ “You know her birthday is in two months,”  _ Tochiro said “Really?” Harlock said  _ “Yes”  _ Tochiro replied as Harlock smiled. 

“Guess that means I will have to work extra hard,” Harlock said,  _ “On what?”  _ Tochiro said “Getting her to understand what being human is all about and also what feelings are,” Harlock said as Tochiro hummed making a lulling sound throughout the ship. Harlock then closed his eye and decided to get some rest to be prepared for tomorrow. 


	9. Chapter 9

Aria woke the next morning to find Harlock nowhere in the room and decided to get up and get dressed then she walked out of the room and towards the main deck to see if Harlock was there and to also feed. “Good morning,” Harlock said once he saw Aria enter the main deck as he stood by the wheel of Arcadia. 

“Good morning Harlock,” Aria said as she stood by his chair “Sit” Harlock commanded in which Aria obeyed and sat on his chair as he guided the Arcadia to land on planet destiny while Aria watched Harlock from his seat. Harlock landed the Arcadia gently then turned to Aria who was looking at him and smiled. 

Harlock then extended his hand out in which Aria took and Harlock helped her up then they made their way towards the hanger where everyone was waiting for Harlock to give them instructions before they left to get whatever they wanted. Once Harlock told them what time they are supposed to return they left leaving Aria and Harlock alone. 

“I suppose we should go get you some clothes,” Harlock said as he got off the Arcadia and helped Aria then they made their way towards the small town while holding hands as Aria looked around as Harlock made his way towards the clothing store. Aria looked around then at Harlock and raised an eyebrow making Harlock chuckle. 

Harlock then began picking out some clothes for Aria to try on “Do I look ok?” Aria asked “You look amazing Aria,” Harlock said as he grabbed the clothes that fit her then went to get more for her while she waited for him at the changing rooms. Aria tried on the last pair of clothes then showed it to Harlock who hummed and nodded. 

Harlock then went to the front desk with Aria and paid for the clothes “Now what?” Aria asked once they were outside “Would you like to explore more of the planet or go back to Arcadia?” Harlock asked “I would like to head back” Aria replied in which Harlock nodded. Aria and Harlock made their way back to the Arcadia. 

Aria sat on Miime’s chair while Harlock sat on his usual chair “Do you stop on every planet?” Aria asked looking at Harlock “Not every planet only specific ones” Harlock replied, “Are there any reasons?” Aria asked tilting her head. “Well, some planets do not allow us their so we stay away from those” Harlock said making Aria nod in understanding. 

Aria then laid back on the couch while Harlock rested his head on his hand and closed his eye enjoying the peaceful atmosphere while recalling what happened last night with Aria and himself and smiled. Aria looked towards Harlock to see he had his eye closed and was smiling making her wonder what he was thinking about until she remembered last night. 

Aria chuckled at this and watched Harlock as he kept his eye closed and the smile on his face “Do men always smile when they do things like that?” Aria asked making Harlock open his eye and nod. “I do especially since it was with you love,” Harlock said still smiling. Aria smiled back and laid her head back on the couch. 

Aria decided to head to the mainframe to talk to Tochiro for a little while leaving Harlock on his own as Aria walked through the dark corridors of the Arcadia towards the mainframe wondering where Miime was at since she had not seen her throughout the day. Aria walked into the mainframe and sat on te cable closest to the central computer.

“How are Harlock and yourself doing?” Miime asked looking at Aria “Great” Aria replied as she leaned her head against the computer and closed her eyes clearing her mind, Aria then opened her eyes and walked towards Tochiro.  _ “We have not spoken in a while,”  _ Tochiro said making Aria nod her head in agreement. 

_ “So what do you want to speak about?”  _ Tochiro asked “Nothing, in particular, I simply just wanted to talk,” Aria said  _ “Are you certain”  _ Tochiro said in which Aria sighed “Promise you will not tell Harlock,” Aria said  _ “Promise,”  _ Tochiro said as Aria sighed. Aria then began to explain everything she was feeling whenever she was around Harlock and Tochiro chuckled. 

_ “You are in love with him,”  _ Tochiro said as Aria looked down “Can you explain what love is exactly,” Aria asked in which Tochiro began to explain to Aria what it meant and the feelings that come with it “I understand now,” Aria said happily.  _ “That is great to hear,”  _ Tochiro said as Aria smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

_ “Harlock is trustworthy and will do anything to keep you safe,”  _ Tochiro said as Aria nodded then said goodbye to Tochiro, Aria opened her eyes to see Harlock sitting by her with her legs over his and a smile on his face. “What?” Aria asked tilting her head as she wiped the blood from her nose. 

“You understand the meaning of love and the feelings that come with it,” Harlock said as Aria raised an eyebrow “How did-” Whenever you do that you use the communicator of the Arcadia and everyone hears you” Harlock explained making Aria’s cheeks turn red. “How much did you hear?” Aria asked while she felt the Arcadia shake lightly. 

“Enough,” Harlock said with a smirk while Aria smiled sheepishly and looked down only to feel Harlock’s hand under her chin as he gently lifted her head “Do not look away from me, love please,” Harlock said too which Aria nodded. Aria and Harlock then made their way to the main deck since the crew is supposed to come back in a few minutes. 

Aria sat on Harlock’s chair as Harlock led the Arcadia out of the planet towards space then walked to Aria while Logan took the wheel, Aria let Harlock sit on his chair and was about to stand next to him when Harlock pulled her down to sit in his lap. Harlock held Aria protectively while Aria sat on his lap and looked out the window. 

Harlock laid his head on Aria’s shoulder in which she put her hand on his head as he closed his eye enjoying her touch while Yattaran and Kei smiled at the interaction then back at their monitors to make sure they were in the clear. Aria stayed on the deck for a little while longer while feeding on the crew then decided to head back to the room. 

Aria walked towards Harlock’s room then decided to take a shower and lay down on Miime’s chair enjoying the silence until Harlock walked in and towards his chair “Would you like some wine” Harlock asked as he grabbed the wine and two glasses. “Sure” Aria answered as Harlock poured the wine into the glasses and handed one to Aria who took it with a smile. 

“I see you’re wearing one of your new shirts” Harlock pointed out as Aria smiled and took a sip of her wine “Of course I am,” Aria said looking towards Harlock who smiled and drank his wine then poured himself some more wine. “Aria” Harlock called gaining Aria’s attention and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I love you,” Harlock said looking at Aria “I love you too” Aria replied making Harlock smile then took a sip of his wine while they talked for a while enjoying each other’s company while Harlock stared at Aria and smiled.  _ ‘How did I get so lucky’  _ Harlock thought as he stared at Aria who held her glass out to him and he poured more wine. 


	10. Chapter 10

Harlock finished his glass of wine and looked towards Aria to see she was fast asleep with the glass of wine on the floor in which Harlock stood up and grabbed the glass of wine then walked to Aria and picked her up bridal style. Harlock walked towards the bed and put Aria on the bed then got out of his clothes and got into bed. 

Aria woke up the next morning and yawned then looked back to see Harlock fast asleep in which she smiled as she looked at him until his face went from peaceful to disturbed in a matter of seconds as he pulled Aria closer to him while whimpering. Aria raised an eyebrow in wonder as she watched Harlock whimper in his sleep. 

_ ‘He must be having a nightmare’  _ Aria thought then turned to face him fully when he spoke “Aria please do not leave” Harlock said in which Aria frowned then hugged him but it did not seem to do much as he whimpered. “Aria I love you please do not go,” Harlock said as Aria frowned then remembered what Harlock had done when she was having nightmares. 

Aria scooted closer to Harlock’s face and began kissing him in which he groaned and kissed Aria’s lips while scooting her more towards him then pulled away “You were having a nightmare” Aria said “Yes thank you for waking me” Harlock said smiling. “You talk in your sleep as well,” Aria said with a smile making Harlock part his lips. 

“What was I saying?” Harlock asked “You were asking me not to leave” Aria spoke as she tilted her head “Why would I leave when you have been very kind to me,” Aria said as Harlock looked away from Aria and closed his eye. “We had an argument and you began to pack your things saying you were leaving…” Harlock said trailing off as he let a tear fall from his eye. 

Aria then moved her hand and wiped the tear from Harlock “I got scared and began to beg for you to stay and that I will do anything for you” Harlock said as Aria listened with a frown on her face as more tears fell from his eye. “I was afraid of being alone again, of losing the one thing that I cared most about,” Harlock said as he opened his eye and looked down. 

Aria smiled up at him and spoke “I would never leave you Harlock, besides this is where I belong” Aria said making Harlock smile “Perhaps I was going to a different room for the night and you thought I was leaving for good” Aria said in which Harlock huffed. “As if I would allow you to leave the room,” Harlock said making Aria chuckle. 

Harlock smiled down at Aria then got up with Aria following behind as she grabbed some clothes and changed then walked out to see Harlock standing by the door waiting for Aria “Are you, ready love?” Harlock asked in which Aria nodded and they both left the room. Aria stood at her usual spot next to Harlock who was leaning his head on her leg. 

Aria ran her hand through Harlock’s hair while he looked forward out of the window as the others focused on their tasks “Captain we’ve got a Gaian fleet heading our way” Yattaran said “Shipment?” Harlock asked “Food and the usual” Yattaran replied as he typed on the monitor. “You know what to do,” Harlock said in which they nodded and got to work. 

Aria stood by the chair with Harlock waiting for the crew to return when one of the monitors went off and Harlock got up and ran to it “Shit” Harlock said then tried to get in touch with Kei but something slammed into the side of the Arcadia. “We’re being blocked in,” Harlock said then turned to Aria “Hid in the room” Harlock ordered “No” Aria replied standing up straight. 

“Aria” Harlock said in a stern voice as they heard gunfire going off Aria turned to see a few Gaian soldiers coming into the main deck in which Harlock began to fight them off when one of them shot him in the side. Aria stood by the helm as the rest of the crew got to them and Yattaran dragged Harlock towards them while Aria stared at the Gaian soldiers. 

Harlock ordered Kei and Yattaran to protect Aria while the soldiers stood still not moving “Why ain’t those bastards attacking” Yattaran said as the crew looked at the soldiers “Aria?” Kei said gaining all of their attention. Aria continued staring at the soldiers as blood dripped from her nose while the crew looked back at the soldiers to see them all fall to the floor. 

Harlock and the crew stood there shocked for a few seconds until they heard a thud and looked back to see Aria on the floor unconscious, Harlock got up and carried Aria while he told the rest of the crew to leave and get themselves checked up at med bay. Arcadia left the two ships and went into in-skip as Harlock took Aria to the room. 

Harlock looked at Aria and sighed “It’s been hours Tochiro why has she not woken up” Harlock said  _ “I believe she may have not been feeding properly even after we told her too”  _ Tochiro said making Harlock sigh.  _ “There is however another way to feed her properly,”  _ Tochiro said as Aria groaned and began to open her eyes. 

“How?” Harlock asked  _ “Intercourse it’s the fast and quickest way for her to feed properly,”  _ Tochiro said as Harlock stared at Aria “I will not force her into that” Harlock replied _ “I know you won’t old friend just make sure she is at least feeding,”  _ Tochiro said as Aria stood up from the bed. “You still are not feeding properly,” Harlock said as he looked towards Aria who frowned. 

“I know,” Aria said as she looked towards Harlock “Aria please feed properly I do not want to lose you,” Harlock said while Aria stood up and walked towards Harlock “I will,” Aria said “Promise,” Harlock said looking towards Aria who bit her lip. “Aria” Harlock said in a stern voice in which Aria sighed and shook her head. 

Harlock then served her a glass of wine and gave it to her in which she took it and began to drink it while Harlock watched her “Aria please listen to me love and feed” Harlock said in which Aria turned to him and smiled. “I will” Aria spoke as she took the last gulp of her wine and put it on the table “How are the others,” Aria asked “Good” Harlock said pouring more wine. 

“And what about you,” Aria asked looking at Harlock who shrugged “I’ll live,” Harlock said making Aria raise an eyebrow “The dark matter heals me,” Harlock said as he stared at Aria and smiled. “I suppose,” Aria said then took a sip of her wine while Harlock prepared himself a drink and drank the who thing in one gulp. 

Aria watched this and stared at him with slightly parted in which Harlock smirked “What’s wrong love” Harlock asked, “How did you…” Aria trailed off from her sentence while Harlock poured more into his glass and gulped it down. “How did I do that” Harlock said smirk still plastered on his face as Aria raised an eyebrow. 

“I have been drinking for a hundred yeas love, I have a high alcohol tolerance,” Harlock said in which Aria nodded and took a sip of her wine while Harlock laid his head back and closed his eye as Aria finished her wine and put the glass down. Aria then laid her head back on Miime’s chair and stared at the roof as she looked towards Harlock every now and then to make sure he was alright as she smiled. 


	11. Chapter 11

Aria stretched out her arms as she looked towards Harlock to see he had opened his eye and was staring at her with a smile “Where are you off to?” Harlock asked once he saw Aria get up “Bathroom,” Aria said as she pointed towards the bathroom. Harlock watched Aria as she walked towards the bathroom with the door sliding closed. 

Harlock looked towards the bathroom door for a while until Aria walked out and went back to Miime’s chair and sat down throwing her feet over the edge and looked towards Harlock who was staring at her “See something you like?” Aria said with a smile making Harlock smirk. “I do see something I like very much,” Harlock said in which Aria chuckled. 

Aria laid her head back on the chair and looked up at the roof while Harlock continued to stare at her “Are you going to stare at me all day?” Aria asked still looking at the roof “Perhaps” Harlock said in which Aria chuckled. Aria then turned to face Harlock and began staring at him “I believe it is fair if I return the favor” Aria said making Harlock smile. 

Harlock then stood up and walked towards Aria until he was next to her then he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss in which Aria wrapped her arms around Harlock and pulled him down making him fall on top of her as she wrapped her legs trapping him. Harlock then put one of his hands by Aria’s face as he bit her lip asking for entrance. 

Aria denied him in which Harlock used his other hand and pinched her side earring a gasp from Aria allowing Harlock to slip his tongue into Aria’s mouth and explored every crevice of her mouth then allowed her to do the same while he held onto her waist. Harlock then pulled away allowing them to breathe “You cease to amaze,” Harlock said making Aria chuckle. 

Harlock then laid his head under Aria’s chin and closed his eye enjoying the moment while Aria ran a hand through his hair “You need to comb your hair” Aria spoke as she gently pulled on the tangled strands “No” Harlock said with a smile. “I suppose I’ll have to force you to comb your hair,” Aria said “I do not want to” Harlock whined earning a chuckle from Aria. 

“Alright fine,” Aria said as she continued to run her hand through his hair while she stared at the roof as Harlock held onto her waist while enjoying Aria’s touches on his scalp “Perhaps you could help me wash my hair someday,” Harlock said moving his head slightly. Aria giggled at his movements making Harlock smile and moved his head again as Aria giggled. 

“If that is what you would want” Aria replied in which Harlock nodded his head and Aria chuckled “Well whenever you want me to wash your hair I’ll be ready,” Aria said as she closed her eyes and continued to run her hand through Harlock’s hair. Harlock closed his eye and continued to enjoy Aria’s touch as he held onto her waist. 

Aria looked up at the roof as she continued to run her hand through Harlock’s hair “Did Tochiro tell you?” Aria asked out of nowhere confusing Harlock as he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow “Tell me what?” Harlock asked in confusion. “My other method of feeding,” Aria said in which Harlock nodded. 

“What about it,” Harlock said still looking at Aria “I was simply curious,” Aria said as she looked down at Harlock who’s expression softened “I will not force you into that” Harlock said in a genuine tone. “It is not about that” Aria said as she continued staring at Harlock who again raised his eyebrow in confusion. 

“What is it about then?” Harlock asked cautiously “Never you mind that” Aria replied looking back up at the roof “Aria” Harlock said as he made her look at him “I was just curious,” Aria said in which Harlock sighed and laid his head back down. Aria then went back to running her hand through Harlock’s hair while he closed his eye and enjoyed the moment. 

Harlock opened his eye and noticed it was dark in the room and that he was still holding onto Aria and looked up to see she was fast asleep in which he laid his head back down and sighed while wondering why the lights are off.  _ “You two fell asleep so I shut the lights off,”  _ Tochiro said “Thank you, old friend,” Harlock said as he closed his eye and fell asleep. 

Aria woke up a few hours later to see the room dimly lit and slowly stood up “Did you sleep well?” Harlock asked from his chair as he smiled at Aria “Yes” Aria replied while she stood up and stretched then looked at Harlock and returned the smile. “Let’s get you fed,” Harlock said standing up along with Aria as they both made their way to the bridge. 

Harlock sat at his chair and looked towards Aria with a stern expression while Aria fed as she glanced down at him every so often then back towards the window while everyone stayed quiet as they stayed in their post. Aria then turned on her heels and walked away from the bridge knowing that Harlock will follow her wherever she went. 

“Why do you look at me like that?” Aria asked once they were far away from the crew “Because I want you to feed properly” Harlock said crossing his arms while looking at Aria “I feel as though you are angry with me” Aria said looking at Harlock who smiled. “I am not angry with you I just want to be certain that you are feeding,” Harlock said while Aria nodded. 

Harlock and Aria then made their way back towards the bridge in which Harlock sat down on his chair and Aria stood next to him as they both looked towards the crew who were all in their post doing their jobs. Harlock then decided to take Aria to Tochiro in which he got up and walked towards the mainframe with Aria following closely behind. 

Aria sat on one of the large wires while Harlock sat on the other one and began to speak to Tochiro while Aria heard beeps and trills from the machine as Aria laid against the mainframe while the two friends talked. “Tochiro said you need to feed,” Harlock said looking at Aria who gave a thumbs-up as she laid against the mainframe. 

Aria then heard a few trills and a beep “He said that’s not a good enough answer” Harlock said “I will feed properly from now on” Aria said as she looked at Harlock while a couple of trills and beeps went off “He said you better” Harlock said making Aria chuckle. Aria looked towards Harlock who continued to speak with Tochiro in which Aria looked towards the door. 

“What is wrong?” Harlock asked looking at Aria who turned her attention back to Harlock “Nothing” Aria said as she looked at Harlock who went back to talking to Tochiro while Aria closed her eyes and laid against the mainframe. Aria soon felt herself being lifted off the cable but she did not bother to open her eyes since she knew who was holding her as they walked towards their room. 


	12. Chapter 12

Harlock looked towards Aria who was fast asleep on the bed and smiled  _ “It’s her birthday today”  _ Tochiro said as Harlock nodded as he stared at Aria in deep thought and smiled as Aria began to stir and opened her eyes. Aria then got up and stretched and looked towards Harlock who got up and made his way towards her while she smiled. 

“Happy birthday, love,” Harlock said then kissed Aria who returned the kiss “Thank you Harlock” Aria said as she pulled away and smiled at him then went to the bathroom while Harlock made the bed. “So what do you want to do?” Harlock asked once Aria was fully dressed and ready to leave to the bridge. 

“I do not do anything for my birthday,” Aria said in which Harlock looked up at Aria “I never really had a reason to celebrate my birthday,” Aria said as she made her way out of the room with Harlock. “I see,” Harlock said as he began to think of a surprise birthday party he could do for Aria without her knowledge. 

Harlock guided Aria to his seat on the bridge “Sit” Harlock said in which Aria sat down and began to feed while Harlock pulled Kei and Yattaran to the side to explain to them what he wanted to do for Aria’s birthday. Kei and Yattaran both agreed and began working on the surprise party while Harlock walked back to the bridge and stood next to his throne. 

Aria looked up at him and raised her eyebrows while Harlock smiled down at her in which she stood up and motioned for him to sit but he shook his head “You sit, I’ll stand” Harlock said too which Aria sat down and wondered what Harlock had told Kei and Yattaran. Aria stared out the window as usual while Harlock motioned for Miime to follow him out of the bridge. 

“I need you to make sure Aria does not go into the mess hall,” Harlock said “Of course,” Miime said then left back to where Aria was at while Harlock walked towards the mess hall to help prepare a few things for the surprise party. Aria looked towards where Harlock was standing only to notice he was gone “Where did Harlock go?” Aria asked looking towards Miime. 

“He went to check up on a few things, he told me to keep you company,” Miime said with a smile in which Aria returned the smile and looked back out the window “You seem to enjoy looking at the vast expanse of the galaxy,” Miime said as she focused on Aria. “Well I was not able to enjoy much of it back then due to..well you know,” Aria said making Miime nod her head. 

“It is beautiful is it not,” Miime said making Aria nod her head “It is very beautiful,” Aria said and smiled as she looked out the window then decided to go look for Harlock “I am going to search for Harlock,” Aria said as she stood up from his throne. “Perhaps we should go to the room and wait for him,” Miime said then grabbed Aria’s hand and took her to the room. 

Aria raised an eyebrow as Miime pulled her along towards Harlock and Aria’s room but Aria did not question Miime and instead followed her to the room in silence “Is there anything you would like to do?” Miime asked once they were in the room. “Not necessarily,” Aria said as she sat on Harlock’s chair while Miime laid down on her chair. 

Miime and Aria spoke for a few hours until Harlock walked into the room and nodded to Miime who got up and left leaving Aria and Harlock alone “How was your time with Miime?” Harlock asked “It was good” Aria replied making Harlock nod his head. “We should take a shower,” Harlock said making Aria raise her eyebrow in confusion. 

“This early?” Aria asked while Harlock chuckled “Come along” Harlock said holding his hand out to Aria who took it and they both made their way to the shower, Aria stood in the room with a towel wrapped around her while Harlock took out a bag. “Wear this” Harlock said handing Aria the bag in which she took it and walked back into the bathroom. 

Aria opened the bag and took out the dress that was inside the bag which was all black and had a gap on the side in which Aria chuckled and put the dress on then walked out “You look gorgeous” Harlock said while Aria did a spin making Harlock chuckle. “Why exactly am I wearing a dress,” Aria said as Harlock took out some heels from the closet. 

“You will see,” Harlock said as Aria sat down and Harlock put on the heels for her then helped her stand “You and the rest of the crew have been acting a little strange,” Aria said as Harlock grabbed her hand and led her out the door. Harlock smiled at Aria and did not say anything else as they made their way towards the mess hall. 

Harlock then covered Aria’s eyes in which she placed her hands over his “What are you doing?” Aria asked “You will see,” Harlock said as he led her towards the doors of the mess hall and they slid open then Harlock removed his hands from her eyes. “SURPRISE” everyone yelled scaring Aria who immediately turned and hugged Harlock while he chuckled. 

“Surprise” Harlock said as he gently pulled her away from him and lifted her head to look at him “You did all of this for me?” Aria asked looking at Harlock “Of course, everyone’s birthday is always celebrated on the Arcadia” Harlock said making Aria nod. Aria and Harlock sat on the farthest corner while everyone else chatted with one another. 

“So how are you enjoying being aboard the Arcadia?” Harlock asked “It has been more than what I could ever hope for,” Aria said turning to face Harlock who smiled then leaned down and kissed Aira who returned the kiss while the crew cheered for their captain. “They seem to be happy for you,” Aria said making Harlock chuckle as he turned to face the crew. 

Mrs.Masu soon brought out the food for everyone who got in line to eat while Harlock told Aria to stay in her seat so he could grab something to eat “Wait you eat?” Aria asked making Harlock raise an eyebrow “Of course, why would I not” Harlock said as he looked towards Aria. Harlock then got up and left to grab something to eat while Aria stayed in her seat. 

Harlock then came back with his food and sat down then looked towards Aria “Did you think I did not eat” Harlock said “Well, of course, I have never seen you eat since the time I bored Arcadia” Aria said making Harlock chuckle. “I see,” Harlock said as he began to eat his food while Aria looked around at the crew noticing they all had a big portion of food. 

“Do you all eat this much food?” Aria asked looking back at Harlock who swallowed his food “No but ever since we learned how you feed the whole crew has been making sure that they are well fed so you can feed properly” Harlock said as he looked towards Mrs.Masu who smiled. “Mrs.Masu makes sure everyone eats all of their food so you can feed,” Harlock said. 

Aria nodded at this and let Harlock finish his food while Aria sat quietly by his side “Perhaps now you can feed” Harlock said as everyone got up to put their trays in a bin then walked back to their table. Aria nodded and began to feed while Harlock stood up to put his tray in a bin then returned to his seat alongside Aria while she finished feeding. 

Harlock looked towards Aria to see her smiling at him “What?” Harlock asked “Thank you,” Aria said making Harlock chuckle “There is no need to thank me Aria, we are all family onboard Arcadia,” Harlock said as Aria smiled and looked towards the crew. Aria then leaned her head on Harlock’s shoulder in which he then laid his head on hers and closed his eye. 

“I suppose we should head to bed,” Aria said making Harlock hum in approval then they both stood up and left leaving the crew to celebrate while they made their way back to their room, Aria then changed into comfortable clothes and laid down on the bed. Harlock soon joined Aria in which Harlock fell into a peaceful sleep while Aria smiled at the thought of having a new family that cares deeply for her safety and well being ‘I am home’ she thought as Harlock pulled her closer to him and she fell asleep.


End file.
